Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for using entangled particles and, more particularly, to a microscope and a lithography apparatus.
In order to implement an N-fold increase in resolution in imaging and lithography, the following ingredients are conventionally needed: either (a) creation of an entangled state of the form |Ψ(N)with high photon number N, or (b) the availability of an N-particle absorbing medium able to detect N photons at a given position simultaneously, or both. As of yet, no measures were known to overcome these disadvantages. Thus, what is needed are techniques to allow for an N-fold increase over the classical resolution limit which overcome these restrictions.